Love Beneath the Surface
by ToyHaunter
Summary: Geo hates the water, but can his Swampert, swimming Rhydon, and a Psyduck from Misty help him overcome his fear? Lemon *18 and up inside* Idea came from review.
1. A Floating Stone

In the Cerulean Gym, a young woman ran her hand through her short, orange hair as she prepared herself for the work ahead of her. She was teaching a group of children how to swim in the Gym's pool. She herself was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit with a white water-proof coat over it.

"Alright everyone, do you all have you're water pokemon?" Misty called to the kids in the pool.

"Yes, Misty!" they called back.

"Good, now we can begin with your swimming less-." She stopped when there was a sudden thud. Even the children felt it as a ripple in the water. Before they knew it, it felt like a slight earthquake had hit the area. The children held their pokemon while Misty looked about to make sure nothing was about to fall apart.

"Rhy!" A Rhydon suddenly came crashing through the doors, running as fast as its legs could carry its bulk. In its arms was its trainer, a young man who looked like he had passed out along the way. Being carried by such a large pokemon couldn't have been comfortable for him.

Rhydon looked around, not seeing where the Gym Leader had gone until she popped her head up from in the pool. The rock and ground type pokemon held out its trainer with a big smile on its face. It looked at the young man, who wasn't moving, and flipped him around so that he was right-side-up.

Misty was confused about why it was here, "Um, this is a swimming class for people and their pokemon." Rhydon held out its trainer again and walked up to the edge of the pool. "I don't think that's a good id-" It was too late to stop it for Rhydon jumped in and washed half the kids out of the pool. This shocked everyone, including Misty, since Rhydon were well-known to being especially weak to water. Most rock and ground pokemon would avoid water if they didn't have to drink it, yet this one was happily waist-deep in it. But Misty wasn't pleased as she dove under the water and swam to the much-deeper end of the pool, which held all of the Gym's water pokemon.

"Rhydon?" the drill pokemon was struck down by a Shellder that she tossed at its face. The Shellder was fine after using Withdraw; it was the Rhydon who was knocked over. The trainer fell out of its arms and into the water, only to come flying out and somehow found a way to stick to the wall.

"What the heck, Rhydon! I told you that I hate water!"

"Who are you and is this your Rhydon?" Misty called.

"I'm Geo, and yes, this is my-" he fell off the wall when a Shellder hit him. The pokemon was fine when it hit the water; it was Geo who hit the floor.

"I don't appreciate having my classes interupted! And how the heck is your Rhydon in my pool?"

Rhydon knows how to Surf!" Geo yelled back. "Ow, my face! I don't like the water, but he learned how to swim on his own shortly after he evolved."

"So, you don't know how to swim?" Misty asked.

"I just don't like the water." Geo replied.

"So, you can't swim." Misty saw the redness in Geo's face. It was true, he didn't know how to swim and was embarrassed about it. "Well, I don't think your Rhydon is going to be much help. I have beginners use water pokemon because they naturally know how to swim and float. The trainers simply learn from my lessons and being with their pokemon."

"Well, I don't have any pokemon like that besides my Swampert."

"Hmm, that one's just a little too big. You could easily stay on its back and never learn how to swim on your own."

"Who said I ever wanted to swim?" Geo cried.

"Don! Rhy!" Rhydon pulled himself out of the water. "Rhydon!" he was adamant that Geo should learn how to swim.

"But you heard the lady, I don't have any pokemon to swim with! Besides, I don't have any swimwear!"

"You should take your Swampert out anyways. I don't want to risk Rhydon drowning in my pool without a lifeguard. Also, there are some swimming trunk you can borrow in the change room."

"Who ever said I was going to swim?" Geo backed away, nervous as ever.

"Rhydon!"

"Looks like your pokemon wants you to know just how enjoyable swimming can be. And besides, I have a pokemon you can borrow in the meantime." She whistled and a Psyduck came out to see what was up. "Hey, I need your help for a bit. I know you have a headache, but this young man here really could use you."

"Psyduck?"

"Yes, I know you have a headache. I already said that. Jeeze, so much like her father."

"Psy-yi-yi, duck?" Psyduck waddled over to Geo and tried to push him towards the change rooms. When she didn't quite have any luck, Rhydon picked him up and carried him there, kicking and screaming.

After several minutes, Geo came back out, limping as he went after kicking Rhydon. He released Swampert, who dove into the water and swam off, while Rhydon did his best not to make such a splash again. While everyone did their lesson, Geo stayed at the edge, trying his best to keep away from the water.

"Psy...duck?" Psyduck looked at him, holding her head.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a headache. I can't believe that my own pokemon wanted to come here and have me swim like he does. I just don't like the water."

"Psy?" Psyduck used a weak Water Gun to get his head wet.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Psyduck just held her head and tilted it to the side, "Duck?"

"Hey, thanks, but I really don't like the water. That's Rhydon's thing. Seems like Swampert is enjoying herself too." It was true, because he hadn't seen his other pokemon around. He knew her to enjoy searching the bottom of any river and lake she could dive in. This was just another lake to her. Rhydon was busy watching the children swimming with their Squirtles, Mudkip, and Piplups. One even had a Magikarp, who seemed a little intimidated by the Rhydon looking over them. But the drill pokemon just sat and watched them. Geo spent the rest of the day against the wall with Psyduck sitting beside him, trying to calm her headache. When the lessons were done and the children were taking their pokemon home, Misty approached Geo.

"Alright, I can see that you really don't want to swim. So here's the deal." She sighed and shook the water out of her hair, "If you learn how to swim and can swim from one side to the other three times, I'll do something good for you." Geo's head came up and he looked like he wanted to say something, but it got caught in his throat. "Good, I got your attention. Now, you can keep those swimming trunks, they look good on you. Come tomorrow with your pokemon. The kids seemed to like your Rhydon. They were surprised that one could learn to like water. And your Swampert seems to be getting to know the other pokemon we keep here."

Geo thought about it and nodded, "Alright, you have a deal. I guess it can't hurt too much to just try."

Misty shook her head and left him with Psyduck, who was still sitting beside Geo, holding her head. The Gym Leader wen to deal with a challanger who came in and cleared the pool. Geo went to the change room to get dried off while Swampert and Rhydon came out of the pool to join up with him before he left. They looked at each other and wondered just what was up with him avoiding the water the way he did.

He didn't want to talk about it and put the two back in their pokeballs after he got changed. Psyduck nearly followed him out of the Gym and tilted her head when she remembered that she had to stay. Geo looked back to see her still watching him and waved as he left for the Poke Center. He needed somewhere to stay for the night and the Cerulean Gym with all its water was not the place for him.

Ever since he was young, he didn't like water. He nearly drowned during a big storm that washed him out to sea. He was quickly saved by his father's pokemon, but the fear stuck. He was alright with a warm bath, even the larger ones built for some pokemon, but anything bigger than that made him nervous. Even then he needed his Swampert around. She didn't mind bathing with him because she enjoyed the company.

But his Rhydon was a different story. Even though he was part rock type, he didn't sink like other pokemon. He took to the water like a boat, swimming about with the grace of an oil tanker. While neither could hold their breath for very long, only Rhydon ever went for a swim.

"Swampert, swam, swampert?" Swampert tilted her head when Geo stopped scrubbing her fins. She put her hands on his legs to tell him that she wanted him to continue.

"Oh, sorry, just lost in thought." In truth, he did want to learn how to swim, but open water put a fear into him that could rival trying to stare down a raging Gyarados.

_"If you learn how to swim and can swim from one side to the other three times, I'll do something good for you." _That was what Misty said. What did she mean by that? Would she...no! He banished that thought out of his head. Jeeze, if he kept that us, he just might get a...a...ah crap...

"Swampert?" Swampert looked down when she felt something pushing against her hands. He still had his swimming trunks on, the reason why still evaded him on that. She dipped into the water to see the buldge in his shorts and came back up.

"Sorry, just thinking about what Misty said. I guess I really needed this bath, cause I've got such a dirty mind if this is the result. Sorry if I surprised you."

Swampert didn't move, her eyes barely above the surface of the water. Without any warning, she grabbed his shorts and yanked them off. Geo was pulled under with how strong she was and was about to panic when she kissed him. He could feel her filling his lungs with air, helping him to breath while under the water. He was more confused than fearful, which only helped her keep him under. While he held his breath, she popped her head above the surface to make sure that he'd locked the door. These were private baths, unlike the showers, but she didn't want anybody just walking in on them.

She dipped back under the water and found him waiting for her. He pointed to his mouth and she gave him another breath of air. Her lips were so soft and smooth. Although she wasn't a very big pokemon, they had to be in the deeper end of the tub to do this. Fortunately, these baths were designed to give a Blastoise some room with enough left for several trainers to sit along the edge.

When he started to realize that he had nothing to hold onto, she pushed him to the bottom and he sort of calmed down a bit. She gave him some more air with another kiss and rubbed his chest. The contact with the bottom seemed to help because he knew there was a solid surface there. And he had Swampert to help him breath. It was strange, getting air this way, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was a good thing she remembered to give him more air while she enjoyed their lasting kisses. She soon discovered that he was enjoying himself a little too much when she felt his erection against her tail fin.

She pushed his head above the surface of the water and kept herself under it get a better look at what he had for her. Geo just laid himself against the wall of the tub and let his pokemon do what she wanted. She was his very first pokemon as a Mudkip and helped him battle against a powerful Rhyhorn that became his Rhydon. He had known her for several years, through all sorts of battles and challenges.

She ran her hands up and down his legs while keeping her eyes on his dick, which was still quite hard for her. Geo grabbed her head fins when she took it inside her mouth and sucked hard enough to pull his hips up. All he could do was hold himself above the surface, keeping his grip on the edges of the bath. He was breathing so hard that he might suck in water if he went under. He could feel her tongue licking at every part of his dick, wrapping itself around him and tasting all he had to give. She didn't let up, even when she started to taste precum.

Then came Nurse Joy's voice, "Are you alright in there?" Swampert froze, being able to hear what was going on above.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. Just got some soap in my eye."

"Alright, if you're ok."

Geo sighed and looked down at his pokemon, who didn't even take the time to pull him out of her mouth. She did let him go when he got up to his feet and walked a little deeper where the water was up to his chest. He grabbed her head and pulled her back onto his dick. He could feel her tongue wrapping around him as he started thrusting. Her mouth was so big that there was no chance of him gagging her, letting him have a wonderful blowjob with no worries. But just as he thought he was in heaven, she managed to get her tongue around his balls. He nearly jumped from the water, but she had a good grip on him. He tried his best to resist but he unloaded inside her mouth and she gulped it all down. She kept sucking on him while he sat down, making sure that there wouldn't be any traces left. It was when she realized that she had accidentally kicked the plug and all the water drained out that she stopped.

Geo just looked at his pokemon and smiled, cause that felt great. Unless Misty did the same, whatever she was going to do wouldn't compare. He took Swampert to bed with him and slept more soundly than he ever did until the morning came.

That day, he did something he never thought he would; he put his legs into the water. Psyduck was sitting right beside him while Rhydon and Swampert swam about. Rhydon kept himself on the surface while Swampert dove underneath again. Misty let Geo be, seeing as he made some progress. She didn't need to know the details of what happened between him and Swampert, just that he was doing something. In her mind, she believed that that it was her promise that got him going.

"Hey, how's your head?" Geo asked Psyduck.

"Psyduck?" The pokemon looked up at him and tilted her head. He began to pet her without really thinking about it, which seemed to help with her headache.

"Psyduck." Another Psyduck came floating by on an inner tube. The Psyduck beside him covered her eyes, embarassed by what she was seeing. Things only got worse when Rhydon came up, the small wave he made causing the Psyduck to flip over. "Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi!" The pokemon was freaking out like he didn't know how to swim.

"Psyduck! Hold on, I'm coming!" Misty called and dove, but by the time she resurfaced, she found Geo standing there with Psyduck in his arms. "Hey, thanks. Psyduck here hasn't learned how to swim yet. A little pathetic for a water pokemon, especially since his daughter over there knew how to swim soon after she hatched." True enough, the Psyduck partnered with Geo came swimming up with the inner tube. Misty put her Psyduck on the tube and pushed him out of the way. "Um, I'm surprised that you got over here so quickly."

Geo froze as soon as she mentioned that and looked down to see that he was hip-deep in water. He didn't know how he got there, but he wasn't quite able to move from that spot. Rhydon had to pick him up and carry him back over to the side. He was alright once the water level was down to his knees, but he felt so embarrassed.

"Psyduck!" Psyduck swam up to him, pushing her father while was in his tube. "Psy!" she seemed happy with Geo for saving him, even though she could have done the same.

"Duck!" the other Psyduck waved to him and was pushed off so his daughter could be alone with Geo again. She got out of the pool and shook herself off. Geo was already wet, so he didn't mind.

Did he really swim to save Psyduck's father? While he was busy thinking to himself, he failed to realize that Rhydon was nowhere to be seen. In fact, nobody knew where the Rhydon had gone until he came up, nearly washing everyone away with the wave he made. Swampert giggled and swam over to join up with their trainer.

She waved to Psyduck as she approached and turned to Geo, "Swampert."

"Hey, did you have fun?"

Swampert nodded her head and sat down beside him, with Psyduck on the other side. Boy, what a day, Geo thought. He wondered if his pokemon would like to give him a little more 'motivation' later. When everyone was done, Psyduck followed Geo to the door and watched as he left.

Sure enough, Swampert already knew what he wanted when he let her out of her pokeball and she helped him undress. As he got into the tub, he dove under to find Swampert waiting for him at the deeper end. He sort of 'walked' towards her, doing his best to hold his breath. When he was close enough, she grabbed his head and kissed him, filling his lungs with air. But then she pushed his head above the surface, leaving him to wonder about it, since he wanted to stay under a little longer.

When she dragged her tongue across his dick, he nearly went limp. It was only because she had a good hold of him that he didn't simply drown right then and there. Her tongue was so smooth, like her lips, as it glided across his dick, making him hard rather quickly. She closed her lips over his member and he enjoyed another great blowjob from his pokemon. He grabbed her head fins to keep himself stable as she pumped her mouth over his hard cock, sucking like she could get air from him. When he was at the edge, she sucked so hard that it felt like she was going to pull the cum right out of him. He came inside her mouth again, but this time she managed to avoid the plug. Geo's mind felt like it was drifting.

"Swampert, swamp."

He saw his Swampert in the corner of his eyes, sitting at the edge of the bathtub. Wait, if she was there, how was he...? When he reoriented himself, he realized that he as all on his own in a really big bathtub. Was...was he swimming?

"H-hey, look at me!" Geo couldn't believe it, he was actually keeping himself afloat all on his own. Wait...all on...his own? That thought froze his arms and Swampert had reach out and pull him back up. "Oops, I guess I'm not a good swimmer just yet." After he dried off, he took Swampert to bed with him once again. He had a great sleep and was primed and ready in the morning.

Unfortunately, Misty was late coming around, so it was Psyduck to brought everyone in. The kids and pokemon were all happy to see Rhydon. Some even brought berries for him to eat while they played on him. While he stood still, they climbed up his back and jumped off his head and into the water. The kids were doing quite well swimming now, having gotten the hang of it. One boy even showed Geo his technique to swimming like his Squirtle. Geo tried it and slowly began to figure out the movements. He found that as long as he made sure not to panic, he could slowly make his way. It helped that he had Psyduck with him, happily swimming along side him.

At one point, he did forget to come up for air and took in some water. Psyduck helped by pushing him back to the surface where he could cough it up and breathe. She almost changed color when he hugged her and she held her head in surprise rather than from another headache.

Once they had their fun, Rhydon left the kids and swam off with Swampert. Geo didn't know what the two were up to, but he stayed back to learn how to swim with Psyduck. He followed her movements and was soon swimming circles around the kids, even if all the pokemon were faster than him.

"Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Geo looked to see the Pyduck in his inner tube, screaming out loud and pointing beneath the surface. He quickly counted the kids and realized the one with the Magikarp was missing. He swam out to Psyduck and dove beneath the water. He found the kid, still holding onto his pokemon. But the Magikarp was too weak to pull him up and was sinking down with its trainer.

He grabbed the boy and pulled him to the surface so that Psyduck could take him to the others. The Magikarp weakly followed, barely able to keep itself moving. But his muscles were quickly tiring and started cramping up. Before he could call for help, he sank beneath the surface, only to see Psyduck come back and try to pull him up. But she was too weak to pull a young adult like him. As his lungs filled with water, he thought he saw a strange glow...

When Geo opened his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar pokemon looking back at him. It was patting his back, helping him cough up all the water. He was in a small cave of some sort, with an air tank on the side. Where was he? The pokemon helped him sit up and stepped back.

"Who are you?"

"Golduck?"

"Wait, Golduck? You're the Psyduck Misty gave me to practice with!"

The Golduck nodded her head and was happy to see that he was safe. As he looked around, he realized that there was a light in the cave. It was coming from a lamp set into a hole in the wall. There was an opening in the side, meaning that it was some kind of tunnel. But what was it doing at the bottom of the Gym? Were they even still under the Gym?

There was a sudden wave that nearly knocked the two flat as Rhydon came up with Swampert close behind him. The two suddenly stopped when they realized that they weren't alone in the cave. Then it hit him.

"You carved this cave, didn't you, Rhydon?"

"Rhy...rhydon." He nodded his head, but seemed more concerned about the antsy Swampert behind him.

"Swampert, what's...oh!" He saw how Swampert was holding onto Rhydon's arm. He had seen this with some pokemon left with at the Pokemon Day Care. She was in heat and wanted to be with Swampert! He had carved them a secret spot under the water where they could...

"Swampert!"

"Rhydon!"

"Oh, right, don't mind us. Go right ahead."

Golduck just looked at him with utter shock as Rhydon pushed Swampert up against a wall. Although she was smaller than him, she didn't care as he thrust himself into her waiting pussy.

"This would explain what Swampert was doing with me."

"Golduck!" Golduck covered her eyes, only to be surprised when Geo felt her tail.

"Want to have some fun?" Geo pointed to his shorts and Golduck's eyes went wide when she saw the buldge in his pants. He was having a problem keeping it down while listening to the other two pokemon go at it. Swampert was enjoying herself as she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Geo couldn't figure which was harder; the wall, or Rhydon by the way he was pounder Swampert. From the tight grip she had on Rhydon, it was probably for the better that she did this with him. Geo, as a human, could have been crushed by her powerful arms.

"Golduck..."

When Geo saw Golduck's hand between her legs, rubbing herself furiously, he pushed her up against the wall close to Rhydon and Swampert. She shivered when she saw Rhydon's dick, literally rock-hard, thrusting into Swampert's pussy. The pokemon was so wet and was making so many sounds. While Golduck was distracted, Geo lifted one of her legs and pushed himself inside.

"Golduck!"

"Don't worry, it'll pass." This was her first time, but not his. He'd met girls out on the roads and enjoyed the company of a few of them on cold nights. The pokemon looked into his eyes and he plants his lips onto her beak. The Golduck returned it and her tongue pushed into his mouth. She moaned as Geo started pounding her against the smooth wall. While the girls were busy having their minds fucked out of them, Rhydon pointed a fist at Geo, who did the same to him. The two smiled and starting pounding their girls even harder.

At one point, Geo had to stop for a moment and catch his breath. His muscles were still aching, but he did his best to ignore the pain. Golduck took this moment to turn around and put her hands against the wall. When Geo grabbed her hips, she shook her head and pulled up her tail. Geo knew just what she wanted and slowly penetrated her ass. It was soft and smooth, like her, but so tight that she nearly screamed as he pushed inside. They took another moment for her to get used to it before he started thrusting into her ass.

For Rhydon, he was still pounding Swampert against the wall with enough force to break cement. But she didn't care because she was more than strong enough to handle it. She kissed Rhydon, who kissed back and felt her tongue wrapping around his. When the two heard Golduck scream again, they looked over to see Geo pounding into her blue ass. Even with his tired muscles, he thrust with all his strength. Golduck had already cum once before and was cumming once again. The sound of his hips against her blue ass caused Rhydon to suddenly cum inside of Swampert. Golduck screamed one last time when Geo came inside her ass while Swampert's pussy was nearly drowning in the amount of cum Rhydon put in her.

Once they had all cleaned up, they dove under the water and came out through the enterance of the tunnel Rhydon had dug. When they came to the surface, the children were clueless as to what had happened. They had believed that he had left with Rhydon and Swampert. Now that Rhydon was back, they all charged him. Geo didn't have to worry about Rhydon revealing anything because his dick was already back in its protective pouch.

"And where were you?" Misty cried when she saw Geo swimming up to her. "I was looking all over for you and Psyduck. I couldn't come in earlier because some equipment has gone missing. I was almost going to believe it was you but-" she stopped when she saw Golduck swimming up to her. "You...she evolved? How did you...?"

"She wanted to save me from drowning after I saved that kid. I guess as a Psyduck, she wasn't strong enough. But as a Golduck, she had more than enough strength. And...I've learned how to swim thanks to her."

Misty quickly changed her tone, "Hey, because of all you've done, saving the boy and helping her evolve, why don't you keep Golduck?"

"Really? But, I haven't swam the to the end of the pool yet."

Misty shook her head, "You saved somebody today at the risk of your own life. I was thinking of giving you Psyduck if you actually managed to do what I said, but I think she's really taken a real shine to you. I'm not going to seperate you two if your bond is so strong." It was true, for Golduck had her arms wrapped around Geo's arm.

"Oh ya, one thing you should know, Misty. Rhydon dug a hole on the bottom of the pool. I know it's all rock down there anyways, but I figured you should know. He used a tank to fill it up with air, too."

"So that's where it went! Hey, it could be useful for the other pokemon we keep here as a place to sleep. Thank Rhydon for me. And good luck with Golduck."

Geo watched Misty dive and swim back over to the kids, who were telling their tales of what happened with the kid and his Magikarp. He didn't mind though, for none of them would know just what happened down below the surface. He just hoped that the smell of Rhydon semen would fade before Misty decides to swim down there.

"Hey, want me to show you how Swampert got me so 'motivated'?" he whispered into Golduck's ear.

"Golduck!" The pokemon tilted her head towards the kids, hoping none of them would hear.

"Alright, I won't say anymore until we get to the Poke Center. You're going to love this."

After some more wild sex, Geo and his pokemon dissapeared from the Poke Center, leaving Nurse Joy wondering how so much cum had clogged the drains.

A few weeks later, a pair of pokemon eggs were left outside of the Cerulean Gym. With them was a note with just the words 'Rhydon x Swampert, who knew' on it.


	2. More Love Underwater

It was such a peaceful day, the sun was out, the air was warm, and a young man was getting it on in the bushes. He was grunting heavily while his lover's legs were up in the air. It wasn't too long until he came inside her and slowly got up to his feet while pulling his shorts up. As he stepped out, he spotted a small group of Rhyhorn, about five in all, staring at him. One of them grunted and stamped their foot.

"Oh shit!" he took off with all of them going on a stampede after him. He leaped behind a tree and they all passed by. Rhyhorn weren't the smartest pokemon and had a tendency to forget things. So when they realized that there was nobody in front, they forgot why they were charging.

"Rhy!"

"Oh shit!" the young man took off again as one of them spotted him and they all started charging again. When he found a lake down the way he was going, he picked up speed. But standing in the way was a large, brown pokemon with orange padding-like armor.

"Rhy!" one of the Rhyhorn called and the group started moving faster to keep up.

The young man leaped as the large pokemon stepped aside and suddenly grabbed the bunch. He got two by the horn, a third by his belly, and the remaining two slammed in behind them.

"Rhyperior!" the pokemon cried as he chucked the bunch into the air and into the lake behind him. They all came down hard, making a big splash when they hit. They were alright, having all learned Surf from their father, the Rhyperior who threw them.

"Thanks, your kids are a handful."

"Rhy," Rhyperior agreed. He then went around to gather the Mudkip who were knocked out of the water. He found about three on the ground and a forth fell out of a tree and on his head.

"Mudkip!"

"Rhyperior." He carried them into the lake and let them loose where they swam to their mother, a powerful Swampert. The two exchanged glances and swam off. The Mudkip were alright and the Rhyhorn were shaking themselves off as they got out of the water. They were tough enough to handle it, especially after they were taught how to swim just days after they hatched. The bunch were joined by their Mudkip brother and three little sisters.

Geo couldn't believe just how fertile his Swampert was. These nine were her children, and from what he suspected, she and Rhyperior were going for a tenth. Then he remembered that he had left someone behind and ran off.

Back down the path, he found a Golduck washing herself off with her Water Gun. She had her back turned to him, so she didn't know that he was there, watching her. Geo loved to see her all wet like this and slowly snuck up behind her, stripping off his shorts as he went. She nearly jumped as he grabbed her hips and started to rub his dick against her ass. She calmed down when she realized that it was just him and guided his dick into her pussy.

She didn't care much about foreplay right now, she just wanted to get down to it. If he was horny, she was more than willing to provide. She grabbed a nearby tree as he thrust his cock inside her, making her pussy feel nice and hot. He went wild on her after that, banging her with enough speed to make a Doduo proud. She felt so good and was moaning with delight.

"By Arceus, I love your pussy." He kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her shoulders. She wanted to return the favor, but she was too busy trying to hold herself up against the tree. As his hands ran up and down her back, he got a new reaction when he grabbed her tail. She squeeked when he did because it was a sensitive part of her. He played with it for a bit, causing her to squirm.

"I love it when you make such noises." Geo grabbed her hips and pounded her until she was barely able to keep standing. The way his hands were rubbing and squeezing every part he could grab hold of didn't help her. Finally, her legs couldn't hold her up any longer and she fell to her knees. Geo turned her around and laid her down across the grass. Both of them were breathing hard as they gazed into each other's eyes. This time, she grabbed _his_ hips and pulled him into position. When she felt him poking at her enterance, she wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. He plunged deep inside her and was thrusting away again. She was squealing with pleasure while she spread her legs wide for him.

"I'm going to cum. Inside our out?"

She grabbed his ass and made sure he wasn't going to be able to pull out. Understanding what she wanted, he put his head against her chest and rammed her in order to push himself over the edge. He shot wads of hot cum inside her pussy, the most he ever came at once. It was enough to make her climax as well, forcing her pussy to clamp down on his dick and hold him inside her. Her mind was so blanked out with pleasure that she couldn't relax enough to free him. She had quite the grip with her pussy and limbs.

"Um, you can let go now." But she was ignoring him.

Undeterred, Geo pushed against the ground and rolled over, but he was still stuck inside her. He gave her quite a shock when he raised her tail and stuck his finger in her ass. He then gave it a twist and pumped it, causing her to shake again. It had been awhile since he played with her asshole, so she was unprepared for the sensation. She was shaking her hips, trying to get him to finger her ass even more. As sensitive as she was, she came again and he was able to slide out from the extra fluids. Then he realized that he got his finger stuck in her ass in the process.

"Alright, if that's how you want it."

"Golduck!" she squealed when he slapped her ass. She tightened even more, so he spanked her again. He rubbed her ass a bit to ease any pain before spanking her again. She was loving this, but he needed to get his finger out. Unfortunately, she wasn't letting go, so he grabbed her tail and gave it a tug. She almost flew up to her feet and he pulled his finger free. She looked back and gave him a shot with her Water Gun for pulling her tail.

Geo just had to laugh as he got up and hugged her, "You were just perfect, like always." He gave her a number of kisses on the neck while he rubbed her ass before he pulled up his shorts. She happily sighed now that she knew he was done and walked with him to the lake. She had to clean up again and wanted to have a nice, relaxing swim. She jumped into the lake while Rhyperior and Swampert came swimming back. The two looked worn out, yet content with each other.

"Have fun?" Geo asked.

"Rhy," Rhyperior grunted. His dick was nowhere to be seen, so she must have given him a great time.

"Pert," Swampert agreed with him. She was almost hanging off him with how tired she was. They must been going hard, because she was about to pass out.

Things have only been getting better for the two ever since his Rhydon evolved into Rhyperior. Geo had found a Protector one day and gave it to his Rhydon. At first the two didn't know what to do, so Rhydon wore it for a few days. It was during a day of especially-hard sex that he suddenly yelled out loud, scattering all the wild pokemon in the area, and evolved. Swampert was the first to enjoy this new form because not only was he stronger, but could remain harder as well. Even after climax, he could remain hard as a rock for several minutes, unless he had other things on his mind. But with Swampert in front of him, there wasn't much chance of that happening.

"Rhyperior?" his pokemon pointed to the cabin on the top of the hill. Geo shook his head and Rhyperior left with Swampert and the Rhyhorn. They were staying with an old couple who didn't have many people or pokemon around. They enjoyed the company and helped to raise the young ones. The Rhyhorn were big, but they were only several months old. There would be a day that Geo would have to leave, but he could give them a few pokemon with them. He just wanted to make sure that at least one of the Rhyhorn gained enough battle experience to evolve into Rhydon.

Unlike their previous form, Rhydon had a big enough brain to have much better memory. With at least one, they could command the Rhyhorn and keep them in line. He wasn't about to leave two elderly people with such rowdy pokemon without help.

Geo waded into the lake, wanting to take a little swim. The Mudkip swam around him, showing off their superious swimming skills. Being water pokemon, it was easy for them to swim. Things were going well until one of them decided to nip at him. Now, they didn't actually have any teeth, instead using hard ridges to crush and grind their food with. But this one decided to nip at a sensitive part of him, something he felt right through his shorts.

"Wow!" he nearly jumped out of the water when one of them decided to bite his crotch. The others swam away in his panic and he went to the edge of the lake. As his feet found the bottom, he realized that it still had its mouth on him.

He could feel his shorts getting tight as it started to feel good. He grabbed the Mudkip by the leg and soon discovered that it was one of the three girls. He knew the tail fin looked familiar. This one was the wild girl of the four, even more than her brother. Geo grabbed her tail and held her upside-down. She wasn't sure what he was doing until he was poking between her legs with his finger.

She clamped down on him, but by now he was already hard and her young jaws couldn't do any damage. The Mudkip wiggled and squirmed, but she wouldn't let go. Now thins were getting a little hard for him because his shorts were in the way. He pinched the base of her tail, something he used to do to Swampert, her mother. It worked like a charm and she let go.

"Now, what am I going to do about you?" Geo asked the pokemon. She swam around him, trying to grab hold of him again. "Hey, where are you-hey, cut that out-hey!" he fell over and into the water. Mudkip swam up to him and looked into his eyes. He shifted around for a second and pulled her under the water. He put her back down on his dick, but this time, he didn't have the shorts to get in the way. She didn't care, she just wanted to bite it.

"Oh ya, right there." He laid back, letting the Mudkip try and take his dick in her mouth. As she rubbed her lips up and down his length, he could feel himself getting closer to his third climax of the day. But when he shivered, she took off, leaving him all on his own.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dang, and he nearly there, too. "Oh, hello. And what do we have here?" he said as a pair of eyes emerged from the water. It was a Vaporeon. She must have been watching him. For how long, he didn't know. "Care to help me with this?" he asked and pointed to his hard dick.

The Vaporeon walked out of the water and started to lick him. Geo fell back as her rough tongue did its work. When she put her mouth over his dick, he was worried about her teeth. But she was able to suck him off without doing any harm. But now he wasn't sure what to hold onto because he wasn't about to risk his dick. Sensing this, the Vaporeon turned herself around his dick so that her tail was pointing at him. For a water pokemon, he wasn't surprised that she was so wet.

"Boy, you must have been waiting for me."

He pinched the sides of her pussy, causing her to flinch. That almost cost him because he felt her teeth nearly bite him. It hurt, but she quickly relaxed and resumed sucking on him. The pleasure masked the pain and he fell back onto the soft grass. When she felt that he was ready for her, she walked up onto his chest and lowered herself onto him. She whimpered as he slowly peneatraded. He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down his cock, amazed by how tight she was. Geo pounded her like he did with Golduck, pushing his dick hard inside her pussy until she was barely able to resist. The pokemon was moaning and growling with pleasure.

"Rhyhorn!"

"Oh shit!" Geo leaped up as the Vaporeon suddenly turned into water. He jumped into the water as a Rhyhorn suddenly came running towards him. As soon as the pokemon hit the water, Geo crawled up on top and shook the water out of his hair. He wasn't pleased that one of his Rhyperior's sons got loose.

"Golduck!"

"Oh no..." Geo looked behind him to see Golduck there, not pleased by what she had seen. "Um, I guess there isn't any point in explaining myself, is there?"

Golduck swam up onto the Rhyhorn, who was taking his time paddling. He was big enough and strong enough for both of them to be on his back. Golduck was obviously fuming at Geo, who had been having sex with another pokemon behind her back. He didn't know what to do, now that he had brought her wrath down upon him.

She went on a rant of 'gol' and 'golduck', but Geo knew what she was saying. She was unhappy with him and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to be with him ever again. She sat herself down on Rhyhorn's back and turned away from her trainer.

Geo couldn't believe his stupidity. Here he had a pokemon who was more that willing to be with him, and yet, he went for another. Even if it wasn't love, she wanted to be the one he went to if he needed sex. He had done so twice before, so why didn't he come find her again?

"Vaporeon!"

Geo suddenly leaped off when he heard that, fearing Golduck attacking him for the other pokemon returning. He came up and held onto Rhyhorn's face, ready to swim off. But to his surprise, Vaporeon was talking to Golduck. He didn't know what she was saying, but Golduck calmed down. Geo took a chance and crawled back on Rhyhorn's back. Golduck suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and squaked at the Vaporeon, who dissapeared.

Geo was shocked by how possessive she was being, but found himself unable to argue with her. One reason was because he felt back for what he did. The other was because she had a tight grip on him and he was almost suffocating. He tried to struggle, but she was still irritated, so she didn't notice him. By the time she realized she was choking him, he was almost passing out.

As he regained conciousness, he found himself in the cabin's bathtub, with Golduck on top of him. She seemed content as she snoozed away, even though the water was cool. Being careful not to wake her, he replaced the water with something warmer that got his blood flowing better. It wasn't long until he got a hard-on as he ran his hands across her ass. The old couple were gone for the next couple days, so he and his pokemon had the cabin to themselves.

Golduck squirmed as the hot water made her horny and she slowly woke up. Geo kissed her head, an apology for what he did with Vaporeon. But after what she did, he knew now that she still loved him. He would have been impressed with how possessive she was of him if he hadn't been afraid of her. She was still a pokemon, on top of being a female, so he had to be careful not to make her angry.

"Golduck?"

"Yes, I'm awake. And I'm so sorry. Here, I want to make it up to you." He rubbed her back, but she responded by pushing him under the surface. Planting her beak against his lips, she gave him a breath of air. Before he realized it, she was already pushing him inside and was thrusting her hips on his cock. She took in a deep breath and kissed him again, using each pant and moan of pleasure to give him air. The combination of being under water and its warmth caused her to tighten quickly as she came. Geo grabbed her hips, fucking her as hard as he could, causing her to scream underwater with the huge amounts of pleasure. He couldn't hold back and came inside her for the third time today.

As the two came up for air, they realized that they weren't alone. There were three Mudkip looking back at the two. Golduck raised an eyebrow when she caught what one of them was saying to her sisters. The three scattered when there was a heavy _thud_ that shook the cabin. Geo and Golduck looked at each other and peeked outside.

"Rhydon!" a Rhydon caught his charging brother Rhyhorn and tossed him away.

"Well, it looks like we can leave now that we have a Rhydon. Hey, do you want to visit Misty? It's sure been awhile."

Golduck's eyes went wide when she realized that she hadn't seen her father in a long time. She got up so fast that Geo's cum leaked out of her pussy, causing him to leap out.

It took some time to get everything ready, but the two were finally off after a few days. When they couldn't walk anymore, they sat on Rhyperior's shoulders. Golduck was eager to take in a few sights along the way, along with shots of hot cum on cold nights.

When they finally made it, Golduck couldn't believe that she was back in her birthplace. The Cerulean Gym still looked the same as it did when the two left. Golduck was almost quivering at the thought of seeing her father again.

"Come on, let's go inside." Geo opened the doors and was quickly shocked by what he was seeing. Misty was on her back, legs spread wide, while a Marshtomp had his way with her. Out in the water, another Marshtomp was riding a Psyduck in an innertube.

"Golduck!" With that, everyone froze and looked. There was a flash as Rhyperior and Swampert emerged from their pokeballs. The two Marshtomp quickly recognized their parents by their similar smell and came running. Swampert was happy to see them, but Rhyperior was more interested in what the two had been doing. He nudged his mate and all of them went into the water, taking Misty with them.

"So, want to join them?" Geo asked.

"Gol!" Golduck blushed when she saw what her father was doing. She covered her eyes when he started doing it _harder_. Geo slapped her ass, getting her to jump in surprise. He stripped down and leaped into the water. All on her own, Golduck joined him. As the two were just beginning to kiss, they heard something going on.

"Hey," Misty called, "if Rhyperior is in here, who's doing it this time?"

Geo was about to respond when an Emboar suddenly came crashing through the doors, running as fast as it could. In its arms was its trainer, a young woman who looked like she passed out along the way. Geo knew what it felt like.

Emboar looked around, not sure where everyone went until they popped their heads up from in the pool. The fire and fighting type pokemon held out its trainer with a big smile on its face. It looked at the young woman, who wasn't moving, and flipped her around so that she was right-side-up. Was that how it looked when it happened to Geo?

"Emboar!" the pokemon jumped in, sending a wave that bowled over Geo and Misty. Everyone else was either too heavy or were water pokemon. The Emboar dunked its trainer into the water, who suddenly leaped out and found a spot on top of her pokemon's head.

"What the heck are you doing! You know I don't like the water!"

"Emboar?"

"Oh boy, not this again." Misty shook her head.

"Um, why are you naked?" the girl asked.

Geo stepped in, "Trust me, you're better not knowing unless you want to-"

"Join in? I'd love to!"

Geo couldn't believe that she just did that, "Alright, But first you're going to have to learn how to swim. Golduck, can you come over here?"

"Golduck?" she swam over and put her hand in his. Emboar was an intimidating pokemon, even if he was sitting in water up to his belly.

Geo stepped closer to whisper into her ear, "Hey, want to add another pokemon as another lover?" Golduck's eyes went wide and she squeezed his hand. "Hey, this is perfect for the both of us. Think about what you can do with someone like him." Geo knew Emboar was male because of the way he was noticing the naked Misty. "Hey, why don't we show them the cave?"

"Gol." Golduck swam over to Emboar and motioned to him to come with her. The girl didn't know what he was doing and quickly fell off and into Geo's waiting arms.

"Alright, all you have to do is hold your breath and hold onto me. There's something I want to show you."

The girl's eyes went wide, the same way Golduck's did. This is going to be fun.

Three years later, five eggs sat in front of the Cerulean Gym. On it was a note that said, 'Golduck x Emboar, looks like I did it again. We hope you enjoy. Also, I need help, we're having triplets!'

Below it was another note with a picture of a Golduck and Terra, Geo's wife of two years. They were making peace signs while covered in the cum of their husbands.


End file.
